Im In Trouble On the double
by sesshyXinu-girl
Summary: Sesshomaru leaves rin for a few years as he leaves for demon business, leaving her in the capable hand of his family...yet what happens when his familt conjures a plot to get the two together? as if it would be that hard.
1. Bubble Pop Electric

Ten years earler.

Sesshomaru's father sat in his study fustrated to all hell. He had been reserected, by the lady kagome with the jewel of four souls. His son Inuyasha had married her soon afterward and defeated naraku. Though that was the best to happen so far...When he got to his sons they were at each others throats! So he gave them both a castle at seprate sides of the land Sesshomaru got the east, Inuyasha the west, and Him the North why giving sesshomaru's mother the south. Together they ruled seperately why still being a family. Though...It would help if they all got along. another problem was sesshmaru's...fear of commitment. For gods sake he defends that human girl like a motherfucker, yet he wont admit he cares at all for her, just yesterday he killed someone for touching her ass.

Oh dear...

Inuyasha burst into the room, yelling something iincorrhernt making his headache worse. "inuyasha...Inuyasha!" he yelled hulting his sons frantic babbling. "what on earth are you talking about?" his son grinnind like an ideot shoving his wife kagome in front of him. "No inuyasha your sappose to tell him." she lightly chided him, he shook his head. "I already did but apparently you have to now." She smiled and lightly hit him making him blush. Inutashiro smiled in delight, this is who it was sappose to be for his son's. Now if only Sesshomaru would get a back bone! Kagome cleared her throat and curtsyed. "My lord..." Inutashio raised his hand cutting her off. "Father please...call me father. Might as well since you and my son are together." she blushed and nodded. "father. We have an Idea how to get sesshomaru to...marry the girl rin." Intashio looked up, having his full attention now. Oh he thinks he should listen to this one. "Im listening." he said folding his hads together giving her his attention. "Well, as you know rin is yet of age...So we have thought of a plan...We send sesshomaru away for a bit, lets say ten years? making rin nineteen? But we make her into a demon...Attraction?" She laughed, "He will have to take the bait when he gets back. I Wll take her back to my world until she is fifteen, Then we bring her back train her to kill demons and other things...making he strong enough to not depend on sesshomaru...then shove her new found sexy-ness into his face, making him drool after her like the dog...No offence..." Inutashio waved the insult away totlly agreeing with her. "He is." intashio leaned back in his chair and grined. "When do we start?" Kagome gave him a smirk a demon could be proud of. "Right now."

Hours later...

Sesshomaru stood there nearly growling, Ehat the fuck was going on? Inuyasha and his father had bursted through his gates pulled him out of training dragged him into his bed room and started packing his bags leaving him stunned on the bed. "Will some one tell me what the fuck is going on?" They didn't answer just kept packing his things. "FATHER!" He yelled. His father looked up at him the gleem in his eyes nearly scaring him. They were up to something and he was the puppet. "Oh, yeah we should probally explain to whats going on..." He looked totally innocent like he should have said something earlier. "Probally? You come busting into my estate, dragged me out of my training session not telling me a damn thing, and expect me to be calm? Baster your going to die for..." His brother through a pillow at the back of his head, stopping his ranting. sesshomaru twisted around growling. "Your dead half breed." He lunged for his brother but his father caught him mid jump. " There is a war going on at the edge of our kingdom. We need you to take care of it." He began mumbbling something about crazed sex demon females and there domating the earth...Sesshomaru struggled to get away from his fathers head lock. "Why dont you two do it!" Inuyasha was done packing and trew his bags by the door. "Kay, he is ready father." Inuyasha laughed, rushing out the door. "Wait, hold it!" Sesshomaru growled. Inutashio let go of his son. "Im to busy for this..." his father turn from his son. "And we arn't? Stop being so self centered and help out once in a bit lazy ass." he picked up his sons bags and shoved them into his arms.

"Your mission is to go to the edge of our kingdom and get those damn phycotic bitches to stop there world domnation crap and come back, if done right it should take you only five days." He started to push sesshomaru out his room and down the hall. "What do you mean five days? I..." Inuyasha took over for his father pushing him out the castle and out towards the gates. "Oh dont worry big bro, You'll be back before you know it." He shoved him out the gates and smiled at his brother. "And dont worry we will take care of rin and jaken." He slammed the gates sut on his brothers face leaving sesshomaru stunned and wordless. Sighing he left mumbbling curses threating to kill them when he got back.

Inutashio covered his mouth laughing his arms crossed over his chest, Inuyasha slid down the enterence gates and sighed following into a fit of laughted. "Father when are we going to tell him that there is so World dominating females? that we sent him into a village of demon girls to hold him captive for ten years why we fix his...stubborness?" inuyasha and his father went into a fit on laughter. "Never i hope, he'd kill us!" Inutashio helpped his son up and went to prepare.

Mean while...

Kagome knocked on Rins door. Jaken was inside playing dolls with her, aparently by his lords orders. she didn't wait for rin to answer, she walked in and shut the door behind her. "Kagome!" Rin rushed to her hugging her tightly. Poor girl had no idea what she was getting her self into. she unclung rin from her, knelling to her hight.

"Rin? you have to be truthful with me for a bit. Your going away for a while until sesshomaru returns from a mission. Do you love sesshomaru rin?"

The small girl seemed to be taken back by the sudden question but she quickly smiled and gave the exact answer kagome was looking for.

"Of couse. I'd die for him." Kagome snatched her up and made a break for it before the little green imp could stop her. Inuyasha's father stopped the imps attemps at getting the girl back as kagome jumpped onto inuyasha to rush back to the well where our story begins...

Nine years later...

Sesshomaru's Sword Ran through the last of the Female's stomache. Her eyes going wide as blood started to fill her mouth and over flow. Sesshomaru's eyes were glowing red. Nine years of pit up Rage, and Nine years with rin or anyone around but theses...these...Monguals! He growled. Nine years his father sent him on this mission to distroy these things. There were Billions of female demons populating rapidly; And they just didn't die! He spent the first five years figuring out HOW to kill these things. He was Worn out, out witted and out classsed! For once in his life! He was done with it damn it! Four years ago something had snapped in him, and he went into a killing frenzy. Cutting then down for nights and days with out sleep. Demons usually didn't need sleep but it was still a luxary! After a while they had stopped populating and he figured he could strike them down easer. The Female started to cough up the blood and go limp. Yet Sesshomaru found no murcy in him. He ran her back into a stone wall, loging the sword through her and into the wall behind her. She screamed. Blood. Death. Screams. All he had Known for Nine years. All he heard smelt and dreamed about. It was driving him mad. Sesshomaru growled again and she gasped. Realizing they had pushed him too far. His sword disloged and cut upwards. cutting her top half, into half and spilling blood and brain and orgens in clumps to the floor. Sessomaru rapidly slashed again cutting her head from her shoulders. Letting the two halfs roll to the floor.

He just kept slashing away until Body fluids splatted everywhere and he was a panting, ragging, crazed mess. Even after the thing had no real substance he still slashed at the blood and peices of demon flesh. He kept at it until he found himself shaking. Was this how inuyasha felt when he couldn't control his demon? All this Rage and Killing? Sesshomaru started to chuckle. Ironicly he seemed to be in the same fates as that half breed. His sword clattered to the ground as he found it hard to stop this insane chuckling. His eyes were red and unsteady. no more sanity lurking in it's depts. Why he fought for control, he failed to notice the female body parts regenerating around him, all the demons around him he had slaughtered started to re-form and knit back together.

Only too late did he realize...They were on him in seconds and running him through with nails and fingures. They threatened to tear him apart. Five days ago he had lost all ability to transform into his true form. he was just too weak and far gone. he started to claw into them as they pulled him to the floor. He had ran out of options. He started to kick and punch. Anything and everything he could do, trying to stay alive. This was a massacure! A bloody, god forsakened, nightmare! At somepoint the nightmares consumed him and he was lost.

Five days later.

Inuyasha paused as he sented the air. He knew this scent...It was different now though. Sesshomaru. He wasn't due till another year. Though he had a bad feeling about this. The air around him trembled. Smelled of death and up coming destructions. The sky darkened and the ground trembled. Animals and lesser...hell even strong ones scrambled. Inuyasha back up and gasped. Something had gone seriously wrong. He turned tail and ran towards the castle. He didn't stop to knock, he cleared the walls effortlessly and ran straight for his father. Ranning past all the startled servents and demons on the ground. He came crashing into His fathers study. Startling his old man. "What is it my son?" Panic started to coat his voice. Inuyasha panted his face holding all his fear. "We have a serious problem old man." Inutashio and inuyasha went rushing out of the castle to the main wall. The Sky had already blackened and Sesshomaru came over the hill. They both gasped at the sight. Blood dripped from him, his clothes in tatters. Sesshomaru's eyes were red, and holding a deadness. His Sword trailed a line behind him as it drug limply at his side.

"Father. You think he found..." Inutashio shook his head, he hadn't found out. "No son, but go warn Rin and the others." Inuyasha nodded and took the back gate fleeing towards the well. This was so not good.

Present day japan.

Kagome and Rin laughed as The exited a mall. Kagome had brought Rin here nine years ago and five days ago. she had put her in school and adoped her as part of the hugarshi family. they had exepted her fully and though it took a while, rin was like any normal 17 year old teenage in modern japan. Though every other weekend she went back to the past to visit and train with the inu's. Kagome looked to the young rin. she had changed alot. And she didn't just mean her personality. Rin had gone goth at some piont. She had layered her black hairl, kept the small pony tail at the top but dyed it orange, and wore black, silver and red. Wearing all the goth fashions when she could. Beleive me it was easy to shop for her. She was laughing at some randon memory of sesshomaru when she was younger.

"I'm serious Kagome! The first time I met him he was so weak and growling. He was like one of those feral dogs." rin giggled. Kagome laughing with her, they had gone shopping that morning and just spent uptil they broke down.

"I Cant beleive he even let you get close. Let alone save you the second time!" she waver her hands dramaticly. "Back then He was a cold, heartless demon." They both laughed and nearly doubled over. "Ironic that the sentence would be so true!" rin said. The two had became like sisters, she really owed kagome for all her trouble. Yet damn it that dog demon still held her heart. It wasn't till after her 15th birthday she realized how much she loved and lusted after that hot peice of dog flesh. She had spemd endless nights with inuyasha and kagome talking about the subject. Inuyasha was alittle skittish about the subject but her and kagome usually ended it laughing. Speaking of which...Wasn't the inuyash himself running at an alarming spead toward them? "uh..kagome?" kagome looked up and went into 'omg-inuyasha-with-out-his-hate-and-why-is- he-here' Rant. You'd think after a while she would learn not to be saprised to see him at random moments.

He skidded to a stop in front of them. He looked scared and breathless. "Inuyasha What up? You look like..." Inuyasha growled at her and started talking rapidly his words all together.

"iknowiknow, i look horrible. donthavetimeforthatrightnow. sesshomaru is back and ..." Before he could finish A light shot from the distence. Kagome gasped, as they all had the same thought at once. Sesshomaru was trying to clear the well. What the hell was he thinking? no demon could clear that well! With out a second thought Rin ran. She left the two in a mad dash back to the house.

_Sesshomaru!_

Thoughts started to rabidly flow through her. _How long have I gone with out you there? _Her brain screamed at her, and her heartached.

_Sesshomaru!_

People looked ttoward the light, all in hushed whispers and terrifiyed curiosity. She kept running. something was wrong. Why would sesshomaru do something so careless? What was he doing this?

_Sesshomaru!_

She made it to the stairs leading up to the shrine and house. She didn't stop as she took two at a time. Once at the top she dashed forward even though her body shook from the strain. her breaths coming in short gasps. she all but stumbled into the shrine. she slammed the doors shut, and locked it. only to turn around a bit to late. Sesshomaru jumpped from the well, landing at the bottom of the steps. he staired up at her and it was like the first time they had met.

Sesshomaru's eyes glowed red with his demon. His face twisted in pain and madness. He growled at me feircly his body nearly trembling, as his red aura flowed aroung him. Sesshomaru had changed. He was no longer cool and collective. A fire seemed untamed and out of control.

"S-sesshomaru?" he voice trembled. huh, she had no problem before calling out his name...yet as she stood there looking at him...she trembled.

* * *

**A/N: anyways how you people like it so far? sorry the editing is bad, i hope to fix all my errors soon...**

**anywyas dont kill me for the sudden ending please! I love you all!**

**Comment, rate, whatever...**


	2. Chapter 2: Restless

sesshomaru looked upon the woman who stood before him. This was not the little girl he had left. she wore odd clothes and make-up. _yet the smell is her!_ His common sence screamed at him. yet he was pass all common thoughts. "R-run." he growled though clenched teath,. She was trembling yet she shook her head no. _Stupid child. _his demon laughed. _My stupid child! _He growled. Why couldn't he gain control again? Trembling she started to take small steps toward him.

* * *

**A/N: at this point I was listening to Leona Lewis's : I see you. it fit tis scean so well **

**

* * *

**Rin Stretched out her arm. He had abandoned her, yet for a good reason right? Didn't he promise never to leave though? Sesshomaru seemed to plant his feet. His eyes focused soely on her. Panic knocks sounded behind her.

"Rin! Rin! Get out of there! he will kill you!" kagomes voice was a near panic. Sesshomaru hissed at her. and rinsoftly hushed him. She started to cooe sesshomaru softly like you would at a feral animal. "Sesshomaru...It's ok...Shh, Its ok now." Inuyasha's voice came clearly from behind her. "Sesshomaru you basterd! I dont know what's up your ass but you better not hurt Rin!" Suddenly the room was filled with Sesshomaru's demon aura, Inuyasha growled and bangged harder. Rin just advanced further.

step one

Sesshomaru...

step two

Where have you been?

step three

Will you kill me?

step four

I hate you for this.

step five

Damn you!

She had taken the last step and the world began to move so fast the everything happened in seconds. She had ran toward him...and smacked him across the face. The door from above came crashing open, and sesshomaru stumbled backwards nly to sit hardly on the ledge of the well. Sesshomaru's cheek began to bleed from the scratch that Rin had inflicted on impact. She panted and Tears gathered in her eyes. Inuyasha and kagome stood shocked as did sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru reached up to touch his cheek. It was bleeding..._she slapped him. Rin had fucking slapped me!_ His mind was puzzed at it, even as he looked up to see the first tear to trail down her cheek. Suddenly, his would of red haze started to fade. A burst of wind came in from the now shattered door. It had began to snow...Rin shook her head and backed away.

"_I hate you..." _it was barly a whisper but it was there. Sesshomaru nearly fell back into the well as she stranghtened those words. "I hate you Sesshomaru!" she fled back up the stairs and out to the snow; leaving Sesshomaru all but stunned. Kagome glared at him and followed after. What on Heavens sweet name was that? The fog from his head seemed to clear a bit. Inuyasha stood at the top arms crossed and leaning against the door jam. "Well, she didn't even have to say 'sit' to put you in your place. Lucky dog." Inuyasha said, yet he was not amused, more disappointed. He sighed. and turned away headed out the door. "When you have come to your sences again, come inside." And he left. Was't he going to taunt him? Fight him. No, his bother just walked out...What had happened when he left?

Sesshomaru looked at his blood stained hand again and was speachless. He had came back to fine Rin gone. His father had told him she went back with kagome when he left. After that he had chased his bothers scent all the way back to the well. He had dug his way through the well, his demon getting the better of them. How dare she leave! how dare they take her! his mind had totally agreed with his demon at that point. He wouldn't stop til he found her. He had found her as soon as he cleared the well. then...then this had happeded! What had just happed? She hated me? What did i do? Why did he care?

Sesshomaru sat there, his mind trying to peice it all together. yet came up with nothing. What the hell was going on?


End file.
